


Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.

by AlltheFandoms_tooManyShips



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But she doesn't realise what she's doing is wrong, Gen, It's only hinted at and isn't intentional, Katara is a bit of an ass in this, No Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Possibly Slightly OOC Katara, The Gaang don't know how bad that is, Toph Being Awesome, Toph and Zuko Bonding Time, Toph busts him out, Toph is fed up with Katara, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko spends a long time locked in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheFandoms_tooManyShips/pseuds/AlltheFandoms_tooManyShips
Summary: "I rise with the sun." That is what Zuko told Katara back in the Northern Spirit Oasis. So what would happen if a firebender goes without access to sunshine for too long? Zuko is about to find out.When he offers himself up as a prisoner to the Gaang in the air temple, Zuko is surprised when they take him up on it. Hidden away in the belly of the temple Zuko is left in the dark, and everything is okay until it isn't. Luckily his savior comes in the form of the most powerful earthbender in the world.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 707





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little thought while re-watching Avatar the Last Airbender in quarantine, if firebenders get their power from the sun what happens if they lose that connection for too long. In my head I thought it would make them weaker and if left too long they could loose their inner flame. I don't know whether this fits into actual Avatar lore but I thought it was an interesting head cannon. 
> 
> I also love the friendship relationship between Toph and Zuko, so any excuse to wheedle that in is good with me. Both of them had icky parents but that just made the bond even better.

“If you won’t accept me as a friend then maybe you’ll accept me as your prisoner” Zuko had to admit that he’d been grasping at straws when he’d made that proposition. It was an act of desperation, but he had given up everything to chase after the Avatar following the day of the black sun. He had stood up to his father, redirected his lightning and subsequently lost his home, unless the Avatar could bring peace back to the four nations. So when they seemed determined to turn him away he had to pull out all of the stops. That being said, he also hadn’t actually expected them to take him up on the offer.

In all the time he has chased the Avatar and his companions they have always taken the moral high ground. Always looking after those that couldn't defend themselves, and in his head he didn’t think they had it in them to take a prisoner. Apparently what he had forgotten to consider was the formidable force that was Katara.

Before he could blink thick ice came and bound itself around his proffered wrists. The fierce cold digging its claws into his skin. “Fine, at least that way we can keep an eye on you and keep you out of our way.” He met her eyes, the blue burning as brightly as Azula's flames. If looks could kill he would have combusted right there and then.

“Katara! We can’t take him prisoner!” After a rather stunned silence the airbender finally speaks up.

“I don’t see the problem. We aren’t going to kill him, and like Katara said a least we won’t have to worry about him popping up at inopportune moments all the time.” The male watertribe boy seems to have relaxed now that the threat of his presence has seemingly been neutralised.

“But it’s not right!” He always knew that the airbending monks were pacifists but the fact that the Avatar is actively contesting his imprisonment still shocks Zuko to his core. He has been a constant thorn in the young airbenders side but still he defends him.

Hoping to bring the rather pointless argument to an end, before they can be swayed back onto the topic of kicking him to the cub, he takes a deep breath and finds his voice. “It’s okay Avatar. I made the offer and I will stand by it.” He tries to release some of the tension from his body to help the Avatar relax, but he’s not sure how successful he is. “If this is what it takes to gain your trust, for you to accept my help then I will do whatever is expected of me.”

The boy seems to deflate at his words, but Katara’s anger seems to flare even brighter. “Don’t think for a moment that this display changes anything. I trusted you once in Ba Sing Se when we were both imprisoned and it didn’t change you then.” He can’t help but flinch at her words feeling as if she had slapped him.

“I’m sorry Katara.”

“Well sorry isn’t good enough this time.” He doesn’t move as he watches her stalk over to him, and she doesn’t hold back as she pulls him to his feet. With her at his back she marches him deep into the temple, pulling him up shortly. With a hand between his shoulder blades she pushes him forward and only his now ingrained dexterity saves him falling to the floor. Turning back to the open door, he watches as Katara motions to the young earthbender who proceeds to raise a giant wall of earth to cover the open entrance leaving him in darkness.

Like most children he had feared the cloying sensation of darkness. He would not sleep without a candle lit at his bedside. If he had known, his father would probably have considered it a weakness, but his mother had allowed him that safety blanket. The discovery of his inner fire had essentially rid him of this childish phobia. The simple knowledge that he could banish the threat of the unknown with a click of his fingers had been enough to settle his mind. So now, in this room turned cell, he spurred the heat in his palms to grow and gently spark to life. Letting the gentle warmth melt the ice from his wrists and bring light to his new surroundings.

There are no creature comforts here. No bed, no blankets and no pillows. Whatever this room had been in another life it clearly wasn’t intended for prolonged occupancy. What is glaringly obvious though is the reason why the waterbender chose this room. Other than the door he came in through there is no way out into the outside world. No windows, no grates, and now thanks to the earthbender, no door. They can carry on like normal without having to worry about any escape attempts. He has to commend her for such a smart move, but he hopes it won't last forever. Firebenders don’t fare well hidden away in the dark. 

Further inspection results in a small stash of candles, one of which he lights before extinguishing his own flame. Finding a suitable stretch of floor, clear of stones, he removes his outer shirt in an attempt to make some kind of headrest. It’s far removed from what he is used to, even from his time as an earth kingdom refugee, but if it means an end to his father's tyranny he will make do for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since Zuko has seen the sun, and it's taking it's toll on him. He makes a last ditch attempt to reach out to Katara. It doesn't go well.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mild Torture, but nothing graphic. I only put this in because Katara chooses to ignore what Zuko tells her, essentially leaving him in the dark without a light source outside of his fire. If this may be triggering for you please proceed with caution.

The candles have long since burnt out. It’s been almost three weeks since Agni’s rays have touched him, and it is getting a lot harder to hide how weak he is becoming. Everyday Katara brings his meals, everyday he asks for just 5 minutes in the sun and everyday the answer is no. It hadn’t been so bad when he could have even the candle for light but it’s been days where he sits in the dark relying on his internal flame for his only light source. Typically he would have no reservations about relying on his fire but without access to the sun he is burning through his chi reserves at an alarming rate.

With each passing day he sits in pure darkness for just a bit longer than the day before, and each day his requests for sun exposure get a little more desperate. Yesterday he’d tried the firebending lessons card, and it had successfully made the water bender pause before her daily denial.

When he woke this morning he had been slow to rise. His head pounding and limbs weak as they struggled to get him upright. His back had certainly reminded him that he had spent too many nights laying on solid stone, twinging horrendously as he had moved. The room is still as dark as it has always been, no miraculous roof collapse giving him light as he had prayed for. 

Again, he summons his flame and to his dismay it is little more than a spark, flickering dangerously with each inhale. In his heart he knows it must be sunrise, his internal body clock is screaming at him, but when he reaches for the sun he feels nothing. There is no warmth in the stone around him. The depth of the temple blocking Agni’s rays from both his sight and his touch. With a shudder, he thinks of his captors and wonders if they know what their captivity is doing to him. Chances are they have no idea. Over the course of his travels it had been obvious how little his teachings had taught him about the other nations, and he wouldn’t be surprised if the proud fire nation had strives to hide the glaring weakness of its strongest warriors. No, they must have no idea that they are slowly killing him.

As much as his pride rebels at the thought, he knows that he has reached breaking point. Today he will get down on his knees and beg for his release if he has to. He may be proud but he will not die in this ancient store turned prison.

The now familiar rumble of the door coming down breaks him away from his musings. He is disappointed to see the waterbender enter alone, again. As per usual she carries a bowl and torch in her hands, and the door slams shut behind her once she is clear. He had hoped for the Avatar to visit so as to increase his chances of going outside to greet the sun, but he will try nonetheless. “Good morning Katara.” he stands carefully, trying to hide how unsteady he has become. His determination sinks a little more when she refuses to return the greeting and simply pushes the bowl towards him with a foot. “Thank you for the food.” He sits to begin eating and is surprised when she doesn’t leave.

“You do not need to worry about me escaping. I meant it when I said I have changed.” She snorts but says nothing, continuing to look anywhere but at him. The silence draws on as he eats, growing to truly stifling levels, but at last he lowers his spoon and slides the bowl back to her feet. Picking it up she turns to leave, and he knows he must ask now or it will be another day in darkness. “Katara, I know you do not trust me, but please could I go out to greet the sun.”

She stares at him, taking him in, and he knows that she must see his deteriorated state despite the front he is still attempting to maintain. “No, you are to stay here until I - we are able to trust you.” She winces at her mistake but otherwise seems unmoved.

This was exactly what he expected from her. She trusted him so little that she will never let him out of his new cage. “What will you do when you inevitably leave to deal with my father hm? Are you just going to abandon me here to starve to death just because you don’t trust me?” He was trying his hardest not to shout, but he was fighting a losing battle. “For Agni’s sake Katara I confronted my father and seemingly betrayed my people to come and teach the Avatar firebending and you are just keeping me locked up here?” He is shouting before he finishes and immediately he regrets it, for when he looks at her again she is seething.

“I trusted you in Bah Sing Se. You betrayed me and Aang nearly lost his life as a result. Don’t expect me to forget that so quickly.” Her words are as cold as steel, and they cut just as efficiently. “Against my better judgement you will be teaching Aang but you will be doing that here. You will not set foot outside of this room until I approve of it.”

That makes his blood run cold. He can’t stay in here. He needs the sun and she is taking it from him. “Please Katara, I need to go outside even if it is just for a minute. You can bind me however you like just please let me go outside.” He hates that he is having to beg but he needs her to understand.

“No. You will stay here. I will not let you trick me again.” Again she turns to leave, and he desperately chases after her only for his legs to give out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground.

“One more day without the sun Katara and you are as good as killing me.” It was a last ditch attempt but he hopes it has made his point.

His hope flares as she pauses in the doorway, only to shatter as she strides out without so much as a backwards glance. The brief flare that casts her in shadow teasing him for a second before it is snuffed out and he is alone once more. Sat alone in the dark, Zuko cries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph picks up on a few concerning signs with their new "prisoner". When Katara ignores her, she does what Toph Beifong does best, whatever the heck she wants.
> 
> Zuko finally gets someone to listen to what is going wrong.

“We need to let him out Sugar Queen.” Toph has stood outside the door to the ex-princes cell every time Katara has taken food down to him. She’s felt him slow down from the strong frantic pacing, to the weak minimal steps, and she has grown more and more concerned with each passing day. She doesn’t have the history with this boy that the others do, and she has taken Katara’s word that he is too dangerous to be let out. However, feeling him collapse and hearing the muffled cry of despair once Katara left him alone has pushed her to her limit.

“He needs to stay there Toph. We let him out and he has the chance to run, he will take it. He betrayed us once, he’ll do it again.” 

Her tone is biting, but it seems that his parting words have shaken her. There is some uncertainty hidden amongst all the venom now. That’s good. She can work on that uncertainty. Katara is a kind and caring person, but she is stubborn as an ostrich horse and will hold onto a grudge with both hands. “I don’t think Sparky is going to be running anywhere anytime soon.” 

“You don’t know him Toph! He chased us for months! He threatened my village, he stole my mother’s necklace and tracked me by it, and you can’t have forgotten that Aang nearly died in the caves of Bah Sing Se because he chose his sister over the life of the Avatar!”

She’s right, Toph doesn’t know this prince Zuko from the past at all, but she does know the one that is here right now and he is suffering. She’s let it go on for too long now, and it’s high time she put her foot down. “He’s sick Katara! Unless you’ve forgotten he collapsed just now! You can’t honestly be so pigchicken headed that you can’t see that he is suffering in there.” She knows that she isn’t sugarcoating anything, but that’s not what Katara needs now. She needs to understand just how wrong this all is. “I’m not saying to let him out with total free rein but he needs to get out of that room.”

Katara just stands there worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, and for a moment Toph thinks she’s got her, but all too soon the dark look is back and she’s walking away having not done anything. Toph wants to scream and pull her hair out in sheer frustration at her friend's idiocy. Instead she turns to the door and slams it down striding inside.

The sight that greets her is pitiful. She can feel the prince in a heap on the floor probably from where he had fallen earlier. His body practically vibrating with silent sobs, that quickly disappear the moment he notices she’s there. “What do you want? Are you here to watch me fall apart too?” His voice is rough as he speaks, but she doesn’t know if that’s normal or from the outburst and crying.

“No, I want to know what’s wrong with you.” She doesn’t see the point in beating around the bush and trying to hide her intentions from him. He’s clearly in no position to fight her, and no matter what Katara thinks she seriously doubts that he will be running away any time soon.

He seems to be taken aback by her question if the sharp intake of breath and sudden stillness is anything to go by. It takes quite a while for him to reply, but as she goes to explain herself he speaks. “Why?” The question is short and sharp, to the point that it almost sounds accusatory, but she isn’t offended by it. The poor guy has had to deal with Katara for weeks, it’s no surprise he is cautious of someone actually taking an interest in how he is doing.

“The others have told me all about their run-ins with you, and right now you feel like you could be blown over by a mild gust of wind rather than swim in the frozen tundra that is the Northern Water Tribe.” She crosses her arms as she waits for him to possess what she’s said. It takes a while, but eventually she feels all the tension flood out of him and he shuffles himself along the floor till he’s leaning against the wall. The fact that he doesn’t even attempt to stand concerns her. This guy had been a prince once upon a time so she seriously doubts that he would willingly slide along in the dirt unless he had no choice in the matter.

She hears him take a deep breath, seemingly preparing himself before he speaks. “Do you know where a firebender pulls their strength from?” The question surprises her, but she shakes her head not wanting to break the moment of calm. “I’m not surprised, it’s not something we have broadcast since the start of the war. From the time of the ancient civilisations such as the sun warriors, it is tradition for fire nation citizens to greet Agni’s rays each morning.” Okay Toph had known that, as part of her noble upbringing she had been expected to learn the traditions of each nation, but she lets him continue. “But it is more than just a tradition. For a firebender it allows us to maintain our chi reserves, it fuels our inner fires. Too long without the sun and we begin to weaken, too long and our fire can extinguish. Once we reach that point, we are as good as dead. Too weak to work, unable to make a flame unless we find someone to care for and support us we will just waste away.” She feels him lean back heavily whether from exhaustion or from resignation she can’t be sure without seeing him, but she’s made up her mind. She will be getting him outside even if it means defying the others. She won’t sit idly by and let him waste away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prison break time. After hearing his explanation Toph decides enough is enough. Zuko finally gets to top up his tan, and all is good in the world, for a brief moment.
> 
> When his tentative peace is threatened Toph comes to Zuko's defence and loses her temper big time. Never let it be said that the young Beifong won't defend those who refuse to defend themselves.

“Alright sparky, up you get I’m gonna be getting you into that sun whether they like it or not.” She comes to stand in front of him and offers him her hand. He starts at the nickname, but he doesn’t take her hand. “What ya waiting for a gilded carriage, I thought you’d be dying to get out.”

Again there's a short awkward pause before he finds his voice. “I do, but I need their trust. If they see me out of here I will lose the little ground I have gained.” Toph wants to hit him for all the crap he’s just spewed but she manages to hold back.

“Are you honestly telling me you are willing to lose your bending?” She crosses her arms still standing over him.

“Obviously not, but-” he sounds more frustrated now, but she cuts him off.

“Then get your butt off the ground and outside into the sunshine.” She holds her hand out again. “If they others give you grief I’ll knock some sense into them. Especially if it's Sugar Queen.” It takes another moment, seriously what is it with this guy and awkward pauses, but eventually she feels his hand in hers. It’s still surprisingly warm and there are calluses there that shouldn’t be on the skin of a royal, and when she helps drag him upright she feels him wobble dangerously before catching himself on the wall. Concerned she grips him hard at the waist letting go of his hand. “You good there your highness?”

“Yeah sorry got a bit dizzy.” His hand comes to rest on her shoulder almost as if he is using her as a crutch.

“No worries, now let's get those legs moving before its bedtime. No point in going out if the sun has left for the day.” Letting him set the speed she guides him out of the room, making sure to keep close to the wall so he can catch himself when he stumbles. It would be easier going if she were taller but as it is he looms above her, only able to keep a steadying hand on her shoulder. It’s incredibly slow going but eventually they make it to the, thankfully empty, courtyard.  
She can tell the moment he feels the sun on his skin, as he stops dead. He just stands there, heart hammering in his chest without doing anything. His hand tightens its grip on her shoulder almost to the point of bruising, but she doesn’t comment on it. Together they stand like that just feeling the heat of the sun, till his legs shake so hard he can’t stand anymore and he falls to the ground once more. She tries to slow his descent only to end up collapsing under his weight. His whole body is shaking now, and she wonders if he is holding back tears or if it is just a side effect of being hidden away for so long. “Thank you.” It’s quiet and he is definitely hiding some emotions but it's clear he means it.

“No problems sparky.” Already he is feeling firmer, more steady than he had been when she first felt him this morning. If she had any doubts, feeling that change in so little time would have wiped them away. She has no idea how long they sat there for, but he had slowly moved himself into a meditation pose taking deep steadying breaths. In truth she had found it so relaxing that she had nodded off a few times, waking up leaning against him. If it had bothered him he hadn’t said anything or pushed her away.

If only the peace could last. Eventually she feels the footsteps of the others carrying them back from wherever they had meandered off to for the day. Anticipating the shouting that will no doubt kick off the minute they see Zuko outside, she slowly comes to stand defensively in front of him.

“Hey Toph what are you-” It’s Aang that notices them first. Sliding to an abrupt stop when he finally notices the person behind her. “Uh Toph, I don’t mean to pry but why is Zuko here?” 

Typical airbender tiptoeing around the issue to prevent raising her anger. Behind her she feels the firebender freeze, his heart rate spiking. “Meditating. What else does it look like?” She hopes her noncelance will help mediate the poor guys anxiety before he passes out.

“Toph! I thought I made it clear that he was to stay in his room!” Katara stalks up and gets in her face.

“And I thought I made it clear that he needed out!” She has no idea how she manages it but Katara has an uncanny ability of getting under her skin.

“He’s dangerous Toph!” She feels him flinch violently a that, and that just angers her even further.

“If he’s so dangerous, why did he let me nap on him? If he’s so dangerous why is he still here rather than knocking me out and running to his father?” She hears him moving behind her as if to stand up, but she slams her hand onto his shoulder and slams him back down. “Sit down sparky, you aren’t 100% yet.”

“Im fine, me being out here is obviously causing issues.” He sounds resigned, and she knows if she lets go now he will go back to that room again.

“No you're not fine, and you aren’t going anywhere, Sugar Queen just has a sick up her ass and needs to take a chill pill.” Katara lets out an indignant squawk, but all she can focus on is the small huff of a laugh that comes from him as he sits back in his pose. He’s still tense but he isn’t trying to get up anymore.

“How dare you! He’s done nothing but try to capture Aang from the moment he came out of the iceberg, and-” Just hearing Katara repeat what she already knows is making the vein pop on her head, and she’s seeing red.

“Oh my god I know!” She doesn’t care that she’s interrupted Katara’s tirade. “You’ve told me this already. Zuko this. Zuko that. I get it, he was wrong before. He broke your trust in Bah Sing Se. I bloody know! But if you’d actually looked at him this morning Katara, and I mean really looked at him, you would have seen that he could barely walk.” Katara reels back like she’s been slapped, and Aang has gone as white as a sheet but she doesn’t care and carries on. “He asked you to let him out, no he begged you, but you were so blinded by your anger that you couldn’t see past the end of your own nose. You refused to listen to him, to ask him why.” 

She thrust her hand behind her gesturing back at Zuko. “After you left I went and asked and he explained. Did you know that firebenders need sunlight or they waste away? No you didn’t because you didn’t ask. Much longer in there and he’d have lost his bending. When I told him I’d take him outside he originally turned me down because he thought it would break your trust. He was prepared to let part of him die because you don’t trust him.” She stares at each of them in turn. Forcing them to look away in what she hopes is shame. “When I finally smacked some sense into him, he had to lean on me and the wall to even get out here. He wouldn’ have even been able to stand on his own let alone run, but you continued to deny him anyway. We nearly killed part of him and lost a much needed firebending teacher because you were too bloody stubborn.”

Rant over Toph just lets them think about what she’s said. The silence is unbearable but they need to understand that they fucked up big time. Eventually it’s Aang that breaks the silence. “Is that all true?” She wants to snap at him for even hinting that she’s lying to them, but the question isn’t aimed at her. Behind her Zuko nods, and Aang shrinks in on himself before falling to his knees and placing his head on the floor. “I’m so sorry Zuko, we didn’t know I swear!”

“I-it’s fine really. It’s not something we openly advertise. I mean it’s a pretty big weakness.” He is such an awkward turtleduck, Toph can’t believe he used to be the fierce Avatar hunter she’s heard so much about. “I know I’ve done a lot of bad things, but I really have changed. If you want me to go back to the room, I’ll go but could I come out to meditate in the mornings. It doesn’t have to be for long.”

Toph glares at them, daring them to make him go back there. Although he had been quiet thus far, Sokka it seems doesn’t need much coercion as he is quick to speak up. “I mean I’m not gonna force you into that man. You may have been a pain in the butt till now, but that doesn’t mean you should be suffering for it everyday.” Toph nods at him expressing her approval.

Aang is quick to follow. “You can’t go back there Zuko! I wouldn’t be able to cope knowing that we put you back in the place that almost took your bending from you.”

Just Katara left now. Toph can tell that she won’t suddenly be able to trust him, but she better not try forcing him back into that cell. “Fine you can stay out here with us, but I’ll be watching you.”

It’s not perfect, but it’s better than nothing. Eventually everyone goes their own ways to prepare for dinner, leaving just the two of them and the fading sunlight. She sits back down in her spot beside him, but they don’t say anything. This time the silence isn’t stifling, it's comfortable. She can feel herself spacing out again, his aura as calming as it had been before. She’s on the verge of sleep when she hears it. “Thank you.”

It’s only two little words, but she knows he has packed so much meaning into them. Thank you for listening. Thank you for coming to his defence. Thank you for not turning her back on him and siding with her friends. Her reply is just as quiet, but she knows he will pick up on her sincerity. “Your welcome Sparky.”


End file.
